


back's against a wall

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose Being a Good Sister, Anxious David Rose, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Overthinking, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Sad with a Happy Ending, Siblings, Song: Lisa (Joe Iconis), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Alexis helps David process his feelings as he overthinks his relationship with Patrick while he's out of town at a business seminar.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose & David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	back's against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> The title are from the song _Lisa_ by Joe Iconis and this is loosely based off the song as a whole. If you'd like to listen to it, I suggest listening to the George Salazar version from the Two-Player Game album! It's on all streaming platforms including YouTube. Also, I changed the pronouns to fit Patrick :D

David often questions how he got so lucky with Patrick. In fact, there hadn't been a night since their first kiss where he didn't think about how fortunate he felt to have someone has wonderful as him in his life. That doesn't mean Patrick didn't deserve better, though, because he did. He deserved someone better than him, especially for his first boyfriend. David had been shattered like a glass cup knocked off the top shelf of a cupboard that was glued back together with Elmer's bottled craft glue then shattered again. And again. And three more times for good measure. Was he being dramatic? Maybe, but his negative thoughts are always elevated by a thousand percent when Patrick is out of town and today he happened to be at a business seminar. The word "dramatic" means nothing to David Rose anyway. He didn't know many things, but he knew one thing for sure and that was nobody with a smile as flawless as Patrick's should be with him. As cheesy as it was, David's favorite sound was that of Patrick's laugh. Scratch that, two things, he knew two things for sure: that Patrick had a flawless smile and his laugh was his favorite sound. 

David could never express any of these feelings to Patrick, however, because whenever he tried, Patrick would rub his hand on the small of his back in tiny circles and tell him comforting words in that soft, sweet tone David could never get enough of. There was something so beautiful about the way he spoke to the point where it was impossible for David to not believe every last word that came out of his mouth until the second he was out of Patrick's embrace then all of the feelings of not being good enough would come flooding back like a title-wave every single time. David tried so had to hold onto Patrick's sentiments past his physical touch, but it was impossible. He couldn't pinpoint why outside of the fact that he had always been like this. David couldn't remember a time where loathing in his lack of self-esteem each waking hour _wasn't_ apart of his daily routine and quite frankly, he didn't feel like trying to remember a time, either. 

Being around Patrick made David feel clean, like all of his troubles and worries vanished in the very presence of him. David had communicated this to Patrick before and every time he always had the same response, that being a soft _I know_ paired with a couple soft kisses on the temple, but he wanted to scream from the rooftops _no, no you don't, nobody does besides me_ and share his whole life story with him. Realistically, he knew he couldn't because historically speaking, the more David revealed of himself, the less interested people got. If there was one person David could never bring himself to part with, it was Patrick. He meant too much to him and there was nothing he appreciated more than his scattered selfless gestures.

Talking to Patrick always felt effortless. It was never a chore like it had been in his past relationships. Conversing with him was second nature to David and Patrick always made sure to laugh at his jokes and bow his head to hide his smile when it was appropriate. David didn't warrant that. He didn't warrant Patrick always validating David's humor. David didn't warrant Patrick.

David knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, dumb as a box of rocks if you will, unless he was being tested on Mariah Carey's discography then he'd win fifty Pulitzer Prizes, whatever a Pulitzer Prize was because David didn't have a damn clue. As confident as he was in his outer appearance, all that disappears the deeper and deeper you delved into his core, but David knew that Patrick was gorgeous from the tip of his head to the bottom of his toes and everything in between. _You know, if I were Patrick, I would take one look at me and immediately walk the other way, how_ _has he stayed with me for so long_ David wondered as he bows his head into his hands, trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably, choking on sobs. Luckily his parents were out on a date night, but Alexis was in the bathroom getting ready for hers meaning she was listening to David cry and cry over his relationship, his perfectly healthy relationship that he was ruining in his head. "Ugh, David! Could you be quiet? If you're watching _Notting Hill_ again I swear to God--" She cuts herself off when she's met with the sight of an emotionally damaged David Rose and this time _not_ due to a 1999 dramatic romantic comedy. Immediately her face softens, sitting down on the foot of David's bed. "Do... do you want to talk about anything?" Alexis isn't sure how to go about this situation. She had seen David cry thousands of times, but something felt different and it wasn't a kind of different that was identifiable. 

As much as David wanted to shove Alexis off with his heel and scream into his pillow, he knows what he needs right now is to talk to someone, so he says fuck it, sitting up on his bed with his legs crossed, fingers interlocked as his swivels his rings back and forth, scripting out what he's going to say to her in his head. Alexis gave him a light tap on the knee to say _don't stress, I'm here for you regardless_. David let's in a sharp inhale before continuing. "It's about Patrick," he starts, assuming Alexis will file in with a question asking if he's relationship is floundering, but she instead she just nods to tell him it's okay for him to continue talking, "I know he likes me. In fact, he told me I love you for the first earlier this week, after I dropped those sweaters off at Ted's." This time she does interrupt him.

"David, that's amazing! Did you say it back?" He nods before continuing, but Alexis cuts him off _again_ , he should've expected this from her. "You've only said that three other times." Once again, David is nodding, unsure of if he's too scared to speak or just doesn't know how to verbalize his emotions. 

"I know. I just… have a hard time believing this is real, you know. I've never thought soulmates were like, a thing, I just assumed it was something romantic movie writers created to use as a plot device, but being with Patrick makes me think maybe I was wrong. At the same time, why me? All I want is for him to be happy it's just difficult for me to wrap my brain around the fact that _I'm_ the one who makes him happy. It's so difficult for me to wrap my head around this concept and I don't know why I can't just shut my fucking brain off for two seconds and enjoy what's right in front of me." At this point Alexis has tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. Relationships have never been easy for David and now that he's found what everyone knows is _the one_ , Alexis hates seeing him put himself through this downward spiral of anxiety. He deserves better than to throw something away to this capacity of greatness, even if it's unintentional.

Alexis grabs David's hands, the fingers of which are now red from how much ring fidgeting he's been doing during their entire conversation up until this point, rubbing a soothing thumb over the back. "David," She nods her head towards him to make sure she has his attention, "Patrick isn't going anywhere. You shouldn't be worrying about whether or not you're good enough for him because if you weren't, he wouldn't spend so much of his time longing for your approval. He wouldn't invite you over for a whiskey every time Ray is out of the house if you weren't good enough for him, nor would he compliment you each morning you wake up next to him or each time you walk into the store whether you've already seen each other that day or not. I have seen the way he looks at you. He is irreversibly in _love_ with you, David. Don't let that go." 

A single tear falls down Alexis' cheek onto David's hand while he does his best to blink back tears as he's done enough balling of the eyes for one day. Neither of them care to brush away the saltiness on their hands and faces, too caught up in the moment. This was the most intimate they'd gotten in terms of David's relationship and they both wanted to savor this moment, that is, until they hear a knock on their door. Alexis let's go of David's hands and makes her way over to the aforementioned door, but not before giving him a slight squeeze. "I don't have all day!" Shouts the voice on the other side of the room, a voice that without a doubt belongs to none other than Stevie Budd.

David glares at Alexis. "I may have asked for some towels before..." 

"Before what?" Stevie asks, handing her the two fresh towels she had requested previously. 

"Just..." Alexis begins, but chooses to keep their conversation private. Normally Stevie would pine, but considering the fact that both of their eyes were swollen and puffy from presumably tears, she decides now isn't the time for peer-pressure, so she exits the motel room without another peep.

"Thank you, Alexis," David holds out his hands to ask for a hug and Alexis happily obliges, "I love you."

Without a second thought, Alexis returns sentiment, honored to be a three-time recipient of a David Rose _I love you_. 


End file.
